


It’s Woven In My Soul [I Need To Let You Go]

by Alpha Ella (Leviarty)



Series: Demons [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Nogitsune Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviarty/pseuds/Alpha%20Ella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deleted scene from <i>With the Beast Inside [There’s Nowhere We Can Hide]</i>, but I definitely suggest reading that in order for this to actually make sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s Woven In My Soul [I Need To Let You Go]

When Stiles returned to his body, he found himself completely paralyzed. On the plus side of things, at least that meant the monster was too.

 _Ready to give up?_ the nogitsune asked in his head.

“You know I'm not.”

_You think you are suddenly powerful enough to stop me? One little talk with mommy dearest changed that much?_

“Yes.”

_Ooooh, I'm so scared._

“Actually, I think you are scared. Because you can't read my mind anymore, can you? You're already losing your power.”

_This is impossible._

“No. Just highly improbable. If you liked that trick, you'll love the next one.”

_What are you doing?_

“I'm letting go of all my guilt. But more than that, I'm reminding you of where that guilt came from. See, I've got you all figured out. You're a vengeance spirit, isn't that right? You feed on all the things that make us sad, and then you act on it. That old man and his family... they weren't just random kills. The old man was the man who killed Sara. You were taking revenge on the people who caused your hosts pain. That was my mom's grief you acted on. Now you're going to act on mine. You're going to take revenge on the monster that too my mom from me. You're going to destroy yourself.”

**Author's Note:**

> I realize that that probably seems like something that should have been left in the final story, but for some reason I felt like it didn't belong, but I still wanted you all to be able to read it. IDK, I'm weird like that.


End file.
